Good With-In The Bad
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: Kendall moves to a new school in California and he meets James. James is your typical bad-boy who starts to take a liking to the sweer new boy as does Kendall to him. James thinks he's nothing but bad and won't be able to change his cold heart. Will Kendall be the one to melt his heart and bring him to life? KAMES! Rated for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

Well here I go. A new school means I have to go and make new friends and get through new drama. Fun stuff. Giving out a sigh, I run a hand though my golden blonde hair as I walk up the stairs to my new school.

My parents, sister, and I just moved from New York city to sunny Los Angeles California. It's an even bigger city that I have to get use to. But this time we are here to stay. Or so mum and dad say.

Looking around the new school I see all kinds of different teenagers. From preps, jocks, nerds, goths, international students and a lot other people too.

Then I see him.

Leaning up against a locker with his little group of friends, is a tall brunnet wearing a black leather jacket, black skinney jeans, and a black tank top. On his hands his is wearing black leather gloves that are fingerless and on his feet are black combat boots.

I think his favorite color is black.

One of his friends gets his attention and points over my way. He turns his head to look at me, he has beautiful hazel eyes. He then smirks at me before I look away, soon finding my shoes interesting. I feel his eyes burning into my soul. I soon lift my gaze so I can ealk down the hall to my class.

History.

Ew.

I take a seat near the back so I don't have anyone stare at me from behind. Going through my things I hear somone sit down beside me. I glance over to see the guy in all black. He looks over to me and gives me a smirk then a wink beofore looking to front of the room, hands laced behind his head and feet crossed.

I blush at his actions then go back to wnhat I'm doing.

The rest of the day goes by being very uneventful. That guy in all black is in all of my classes. He would always look over at me the same time I would him.

Everytime he'd wink and/or smirk at me, I'd blush like a little school girl.

I've had people tell me that he's no good. These two guys Carlos and Logan. They say he's a lot of trouble and it's not worth getting to know him.

I'll be the judge of that.

I don't know why, but something tells me there's more to this bad boy then meets the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendalls POV

Okay it's day two at my new school. And so far the only friends I've made are Carlos, Logan, and this crazy but very nice girl named Camille I just met her today and she's very sweet.

But the other two aren't here today and Camille has other friends to hang out with so I'm flying solo today. As I make my way to the lunch room I feel every pair of eyes in the world on my back as I sit down at a table away from eveyone else.

I guess I've always been kind of loner, so this is no big deal to me.

Focusing only on what's in front of me, I feel something hit the back of my head. Not hard, but hard enough. I look down on the floor to see and crumpled piece of paper. I pick it up and look behind me to see who threw it. Some guys at a table were snickering and pointing at me. I open up the paper and it reads 'Weird fag' I stuff the paper in my pocket and leave the lunch room with tears at the brim of my eyes.

Being gay makes those words hurt more then it would if I were straight.

I run into the boys room and hide in one of the farthest stalls to silently cry my eyes out. I feel like such a girl for crying but I can't help it those guys' note was just so mean. Or maybe I'm just being over senitive again. I do get like that every now and again.

Being lost in my thoughts I didn't hear anyone come in and unlock my stall. When I hear the stall door lightly bang against the wall, my head snaps up to be met with beautiful hazel eyes. It's that guy from yesterday, the one dressed solely in black from head to toe, what did Carlos and Logan say his name was? Oh yeah, James.

"Kendall, why are you crying?" He askes me with concerned filled eyes, face soft and body not so tense.

I sniffle and wipe away some tears on my face, dig into my pocket and hand him the note those guys threw at me. He takes the paper gently out of my hand, uncrumple it and he reads it. His face goes hard and bodt tense, eyes narrow.

"Who wrote this?" He askes trying not to direct the anger in his voice at me.

"S-some guys s-sitting behind me." I stammer out and he grits his teeth. Next thing I know he picks me up brideal style out of the bathroom, I don't protest. Walking faster by the second we reach the lunch room in record time. He puts me down gently and askes me where in the room was I sitting. I take his hand and walk him over to my seat. I point to the guys that threw the note at me.

He makes his way over to them, they all tense up at the sight of him.

"So, you guys think this kind of thing is funny?" James askes the guys showing them the note and they all pale.

"W-well not r-really -"

"Then why'd you do THIS punk?" He points to the note. "If you want a _fag_ to pick on, then pick on me. But that's a really bad idea unless you live close by a hospital." James spat out at them.

He's gay?

Never would have guessed.

He then walked away from them with a smirk on his face.

"So, how ya doing kitten? You don't mind if I call you that do ya?" He askes.

"I'm fine now I guess, and no I don't mind." I say trying to give him a smile, with a light blush dusted across my face.

"You know I've wanted to do this since I first layed eyes on you." He says.

"Do wh- oof!" I'm cut of by his lips meeting mine. At first I was in shock but then I kissed him back having everything that happened today flow out of my mind.

The kiss was sweet, then he pulled away with a smile on his face and a deeper blush on mine with a smile gracing my lips.

Then I ask, "So, does this mean something?"

He chuckles, "Yeah, wanna be my boyfriend kitten?"

I nod my head yes and he brings me into another kiss that makes my head spin right round. I wrap my arms around his neck and his to my waist.

Never thought I'd be into bad boys.


End file.
